


Drifting My Way

by Tabithian



Series: These Things I've Found [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of conquering the boardroom  the last thing Tim expects to see is Red Hood and Pru discussing the finger points of various weapons in his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting My Way

After a long day of conquering the boardroom the last thing Tim expects to see is Red Hood and Pru discussing the finger points of various weapons in his kitchen. (Tam hates it when he equates business to anything related to supervillainy, which is hilarious for so many reasons.)

To be fair, it's Pru's day off and she has a habit of hanging around the penthouse when she doesn't have anything else to do. Jason? A little more difficult to explain, but. It's Jason. He does what he wants.

And. Tim glances at the kitchen clock. Late. Late enough that Pru and Jason could have gone on a short patrol of Gotham. Cheerfully instilling fear and terror in the hearts of her criminals far more effectively than Bruce ever could in all his battish glory because they're certifiable in a way he isn't. (Oh, not that Bruce isn't his own brand of crazy, it's just that he's a little more. Restrained, than Pru or Jason.)

“You know I eat on that, right?” Tim asks, staring at the staggering array of weaponry between Pru and Jason. 

Guns, yes. So many guns, but there's a large smattering of knives and small explosives and a set of brass knuckles or two _for that up close and personal touch, when knives just don't get the message across, boss._.

Jason shoots him a look, smirking in a way that Tim knows he's going to regret. “Like you and Dickiebird don't get up to worse on this thing,” he says, because it's Jason and he has no shame and why does Tim let him into his home like this?

“Oh my God, stop, _no_ ,” Tim says, holding his hands out, as if that will keep Jason from being a jerk. “Did you not hear the part where I eat on that table?” 

Pru laughs, Jason smirks, and Tim's a supervillain, this isn't how things are supposed to go.

Mr. Whiskers makes an appearance then, brushing up against Tim's legs and meowing insistently because Tim's late and he's hungry. Tim knows Pru would have fed Mr. Whiskers for him because she's fond of him, even if she doesn't like to let on.

“Yeah,” Jason says, when Tim crouches down to pet Mr. Whiskers. “Total supervillain, there, Tim. The world trembles before you.”

Tim sighs, and wonders if it's too late to go the route of supervillainy where his minions actually fear him. (Probably.)


End file.
